culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Galahad
| music = Jeff Alexander | cinematography = Burnett Guffey | editing = Stuart Gilmore | studio = Mirisch Company | distributor = United Artists | released = | runtime = 96 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Kid Galahad is a 1962 American musical film starring Elvis Presley as a boxer. It was released by United Artists. The film opened at #9 at the box office when released in the United States in August 1962. Variety ranked it #37 on the list of the top-grossing films of 1962. Kid Galahad was shot on location in Idyllwild, California. Its supporting cast included Gig Young, Lola Albright and Charles Bronson. Some critics rate it as one of Elvis Presley's best performances. The film is a remake of the 1937 original version starring Edward G. Robinson, Bette Davis, and Humphrey Bogart and directed by Michael Curtiz, who also directed the Presley 1958 film King Creole. Plot Willy Grogan is a small-time boxing promoter based in the Catskills resort region of Cream Valley, New York. He owns the Grogan's Gaelic Gardens inn. He is a contemptible man and is in debt and pays little attention to the woman who loves him, Dolly, a chain-smoking, love-starved woman residing at the camp. Into their midst comes Walter Gulick, a young man recently discharged from the Army who loves the peaceful setting almost as much as he loves working on old cars. Walter's simple goal is to go into business as a mechanic at a nearby garage. Willy's younger sister, Rose, shows up unexpectedly. She and Walter immediately hit it off. The obsessively protective Willy doesn't want his kid sister falling for some "grease monkey" mechanic and two-bit boxer. Dolly is envious of the young couple's romance and resents Willy's interference. One day, Walter, in need of work, accepts an offer of five dollars to be a sparring partner and decks one of Willy's top fighters. Willy is persuaded to let this "Galahad" take a shot in a legitimate ring. Both men are reluctant, but each has a need for the money. Walter begins working out under the watchful eye of Willy's top trainer, Lew. After several successes in the ring, Walter is readied for his biggest fight. Gangsters want him to take a dive so that Willy can pay off his debts to them, but "Galahad" throws his muscle behind Willy and emerges victorious. He wins the big fight against Ramon "Sugar Boy" Romero as well as Willy's approval, retiring undefeated to his vintage car and his new love. Cast * Elvis Presley as Walter Gulick * Gig Young as Willy Grogan * Lola Albright as Dolly Fletcher * Joan Blackman as Rose Grogan * Charles Bronson as Lew Nyack * Edward Asner as Frank Gerson * Roy Roberts as Jerry Bathgate * Judson Pratt as Howard Zimmerman * Robert Emhardt as Maynard * Liam Redmond as Father Higgins * Ned Glass as Max Lieberman * Red West as Opponent * Del "Sonny" West as Bit Part * Joe Esposito as Bit Part * John Gonsalves (Gonzalves) the professional light-weight boxer, as the boxing stunt double for Elvis Presley Background For this role Presley was tutored in the arts of pugilism by former world junior welterweight champ Mushy Callahan, who appeared in the film.Victor, p.284 Reigning welterweight champion Orlando De La Fuente also appeared as Ramon "Sugar Boy" Romero. Shooting began in early November 1961 in Hidden Lodge, Idyllwild, California, before a storm forced a move to Hollywood. Of the people who starred in this film, Gig Young made a dramatic appearance while doing other roles: later he won an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor in the 1969 film ''They Shoot Horses, Don't They?''. Soundtrack See also * List of American films of 1962 *Elvis Presley on film and television *Elvis Presley discography References External links * Behind the Scenes look at Kid Galahad at Elvis Presley News.com * * Review by Graeme Clark at The Spinning Image * Review by Dan Mancini at DVD Verdict, June 23, 2006 * Review by DSH at The DVD Journal * Region 2 Review by Anthony Nield at DVD Times, 11-09-2003 * Region 2 Review by Nigel Patterson at Elvis Information Network, October 21, 2003 Category:1962 films Category:English-language films Category:1960s musical films Category:1960s sports films Category:American films Category:American musical films Category:American sports films Category:Boxing films Category:Films set in New York (state) Category:Films directed by Phil Karlson Category:Musical film remakes